


Breakeven

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Can I get a "hell yeah" for Dally and Johnny's friendship?, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dallas Winston cares about Johnny Cade y'all, Dally POV, Hurt No Comfort, I literally love this book, I'm Sorry, Pretty depressing fic tbh, Songfic "Breakeven" by The Script, Spoilers, Suicide by Cop (Canon), The Outsiders makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Three words, a last breath. "Stay gold, Ponyboy."And Dally just breaks.





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences in italics are lyrics from the song "Breakeven" by the Script. All characters belong to S.E. Hinton, not me. Please note that while this fanfiction is canon to the book, it may be upsetting/triggering to some readers. I reccomend not reading if you do not like sad fanfics.
> 
> Please read and review!(and don't repost)  
Thanks :)

Three words, a last breath. _"_Stay gold, Ponyboy."

And Dally just _breaks._

Because it's Johnny lying there in that bed, Johnny who's dead.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

Ponyboy is unmoving, staring at Johnny's lifeless figure, a person burned out of life and sent into heaven.

The kid doesn't deserve this.

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

But Johnny isn't okay. He isn't.

He's gone.

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

It's strange, how Dally feels while he's running out of the hospital. Sprinting away from Johnny. The only pure goddamn thing in the entire world.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

The cops shoot and he's tumbling, Dally's tumbling, a bullet in his chest, the guys peering down at him, faces blurry through his dying eyes. Steve, alarmed. Darry, rolling up his sleeves, ready to fight. Two Bit, his eyes screaming 'stop.' Sodapop, hiding his face in Steve's shoulder. And Ponyboy.

And Pony is just _breaking._

Damn it, the kid didn't deserve this.

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_


End file.
